1. Field
The described technology generally relates to battery packs, and more particularly, to battery packs having an increased capacity.
2. Description of the Related Technology
As the strong development of internet or wireless communication techniques, the use of portable computers, such as tablet personal computers and notebooks, which operate by using a battery has been considerably increased. Generally, portable computers are widely used for business or personal purposes due to their high mobility since they are small in size and easy to carry around.
To freely use portable computers in various places irrespective of a power supply device, a built-in battery pack may be included therein. The battery pack may include a secondary battery that may be repeatedly charged and discharged.
However, in this case, since the portable computers are operated by a power source stored in a battery pack, the operating hours and use of the portable computer are limited by the capacity of the battery pack.